


Reverser Reversed

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Art Dad - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: The episode Reverser, except Marc and Nathaniel are in each other shoes.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Reverser Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> So I wrote this a while back and posted this on UN's birthday. Well, today I found it again and decided to move it out of my oneshot book and have it on it's own so I can properly gift to UN.

“Hey Nathaniel!” Alix yells, coming up from behind and greeting her best friend with an arm punch. “Whatcha drawing this time? Another scene from one of Anciel’s fics?”

“Hey Alix.” He greeted. “Yeah, it’s from his newest one. It’s about the adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

“Oh yeah, he was talking about it during Art Club. He also mentioned something about a comic book. Stop by the club later and talk to him.” She patted his shoulder before skating off.

**~♡~**

Nathaniel approached the open door of room 33, cautiously peering inside. His attention was caught by Marc Anciel, his favorite writer. ‘Man, he’s cute. I really hope he’s single.’ The redhead mused, before he was pulled out of his thoughts.

“Nath! There you are, finally decided to show up did ya?” It was Alix, who was standing in front of a large spray painted mural. Everyone else focused their attention on the newcomer, who decided to finally make his way inside.

“Hello Nathaniel, finally decided to join the Art Club?” Mr. Carracci, the art teacher and supervisor of the club, gently questioned. Nathaniel nodded, scared to embarrass himself in front of his crush idol.

“Welcome Nathaniel, the great thing about this place is you can freely express yourself and no one will judge you.” Marc told him, which created a slight bi panic for the smaller boy.

“Th-thanks. I’ve read your stories on the school website, the storylines, the characters, it’s all so real.” The praise caused the other to blush slightly, and Nathaniel almost forgot to breath.

“Thank you.”

“Marc here is looking for an artist to help him make a comic book. You’re an artist, Nathaniel, perhaps you can help.”

The artist’s eyes widened and he backed away. “Me? Draw? Oh no, I’m not an artist, I mean, my art isn't good at all, sorry, I gotta go bye!” Nathaniel ran out of the art room and accidentally slammed his side into one of the support poles.

“Nath, wait a minute!” He heard Alix call out but he didn’t stop running until he had reached the safety of the locker room. Nathaniel decided to just go home, but when he checked if he had everything, the redhead noticed his sketchbook was missing.

“No no no!” He hissed out as he dug through his locker. “Where is it?”

“Ya looking for your sketchbook?” Nathaniel turned towards his best friend, who was leaning against a locker.

“Yeah, have you seen it?” Aix chuckled.

“Yup, it’s in the hands of one Marc Anciel.

“It’s what!?” Nathaniel screeched, grabbing her arms. “Did you give him my sketchbook!?”

“Well yeah. How else is he gonna see your work? Besides, he seemed really impressed when I left.”

Nathaniel’s face paled in horror. “Alix, I had sketches of him in there.”

“My bad. At least he doesn’t know it’s yours. Also Marc said he wants to meet up with whoever drew the sketches, so got to the fountain at the park after school.”

**~♡~**

Nathaniel anxiously waited for Marc to arrive, Alix waiting in the bushes nearby.

“Hello?” Nathaniel hears Marc call out, so he takes a deep breath and walks around the fountain. He sees the other’s eyes widened before they narrow. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“What? No, I just want to make a comic book with you.”  
“Yeah right. You and Alix are just trying to make fun of me. There’s no way I’m working with someone like you.” Marc threw the book as he turned away, and it landed in a puddle.

“Ah.” Nathaniel knelt on the ground, carefully lifting the sketchbook out of the water. He barely registered Alix running over as he stared at the ruined sketchbook, tears silently running down his face.

“Evillustrator, I’m giving you the power to erase those who have hurt you. All I’m asking in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

He heard the voice in his head and felt his mouth curve into a wicked smirk. “Yes Hawkmoth.”

**~♡~**

“You think I jumped the gun?” Marc asked from his position on the bed.

“You didn’t let the guy explain, so yeah, I think you jumped the gun. Why on earth did you think Chat Noir was gonna show up?” Nikki questioned her best friend.

“Well, the drawings were really accurate, and they were mostly of Ladybug and hard to reach places.” He sheepishly explained.

“You mean the hard to reach places you got to and used in your stories? The same stories that people read?”

“Okay, so maybe you’re right.” Marc got off of Nikki’s bed and walked to the door. “I’m gonna go apologize to him.”

Nikki follows to walk him out, and both get surprised when they see Ladybug and Chat Noir outside the door. “Marc, we need you.” Ladybug states in a no nonsense tone.

“Uh, were you two just standing there waiting until someone opened the door?”

“What, no! Anyway, there’s an akuma on the loose, and he’s after Marc!” Ladybug fired back and Marc winced.

“It’s Nathaniel, isn’t it? I rejected his offer to make a comic earlier, and I was a little harsh. I was actually going back to apologize.” Marc explained, sheepishly rubbing his arm.

“Hey, at least you realized you were wrong.” Chat comforted him, causing Marc to blush.

“Anyway, what’s the plan? And there’s no way you guys are excluding me.” Nikki cut in.

**~♡~**

“Evillustrator! We brought Marc, now release the mayor!” Ladybug shouted to the villain standing on top of the hotel roof.

“I’ll release the mayor only if Marc agrees to go on a date with me.” Evillustrator shouted back, causing Marc to blush.

Nikki piped up. “Uh, remember when I said you couldn’t exclude me? Yeah, I’m perfectly fine with being excluded from this.” 

“Alright! I’ll send Marc inside while you send the mayor out.”

Chat Noir turned to Marc. “Get the pen as fast as you can and break it. We’ll take care of the rest.” He gave him a little wink and Marc blushed again.

“Woo! Go seduce yourself a boyfriend!” Nikki yelled at him as he made his way into the hotel.

He passed the mayor in the lobby and took the elevator up to the roof. When the doors opened, Marc noticed that the rooftop had been decorated with fairy lights and rose petals.

“Hello Marc.” Evillustrator drew a rose and gave it to him. “So glad that you could join me.”

Marc steeled his nerves. “I’m glad you invited me. It’s an honor to go on a date with someone as cute as you~” Evillustrator sputtered and Marc moved closer. “So honored in fact, maybe I’ll let you draw me as one of your French girls~” He purred, getting even closer to Evillustrator’s face, which was rapidly changing color.

“I, uh, I-” Evillustrator stammered out as Marc reached out for his hands.

Marc yanked the pen out of Evillustrator’s hand, calling out for Ladybug. “I got the pen!” Evillustrator’s face crumpled briefly before he transformed back into Nathaniel. Marc ignored Ladybug and Chat Noir in favor of checking on Nathaniel.

“Ugh, what happened?” He asked, glancing around before his gaze landed on Marc. His eyes widened, but all Marc could see was the ruined sketchbook.

“Oh no, your sketchbook. Did I do that? I’m so sorry.” Marc apologized as he kneeled next to Nathaniel. He gently grabbed it to assess the damage and then the cure washed over it, restoring it back to its former glory. “Hey, Nathaniel? I’m sorry about earlier, I jumped the gun and blamed you for when the situation didn’t live up to my standards. If you’re still interested, I’d love to team up with you, your art is really good.”

He held out a hand to Nathaniel, who gently smiled and took it. “I’d like that.”


End file.
